


Hampton

by why_am_ievenhere



Series: Hampton [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel - All Media Types
Genre: Daredevil – Freeform, Marvel Universe, Modern Assassins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_am_ievenhere/pseuds/why_am_ievenhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This might be confusing for you guys, but at first the main characters are going to be referring to each other with the aliases established in this chapter. Okay, enjoy reading! I'll attempt to update regularly (we all know how that works out but I'll try to get better with that.)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Broken Bones

"Careful with the Murdock boys, they got the devil in 'em"

With a flick of a wrist and a quick strike upwards Charlie reveals her hidden blade and sinks it into the guy's face. When she attempts to pull it out she finds that it's stuck and curses under her breath as the body falls to the floor taking her small frame with it. Much to her surprise she manages to unpin herself and pull out her blade quickly wiping it on the guy's clothes. Her eyes flick upward and she takes in the muscular frame of a man in all black with a mask covering his nose and up. Grunting she stands before stepping over the dead body. "Sorry if you didn't get what you needed from him yet, I acted on instinct," she sighs to the man. He stays quiet as if listening for something and Charlie nods before turning to walk away. Suddenly there's a hand on her shoulder and she whips around punching the masked man in the face. He sways slightly and Charlie immediately puts her hands on his torso, steadying him and apologizes profusely.

"I'm fine," a gravelly voice says. Slight recognition flashes in Charlie's eyes as she tries to place the voice. "I've had worse," he mumbles lightly brushing the bridge of his nose. Charlie removes her hands cautiously keeping a hand on his wrist to make sure he doesn't fall over,

"Sorry for killing him before you were done," She sighs. "What should I call you by the way? I'd rather not call you 'amazing jaw line' for the rest of my life." She feels his pulse speed up slightly and smirks to herself as she watches a light blush find his cheeks. His pulse quickly returns to normal as he attempts to answer her question. "Alright cutie, how 'bout I make this easier for you and save you from telling me that I shouldn't know your identity and blah blah blah. I already know that stuff. Just give something other than a body part to call you." They settle on Mark for him and Charlie introduces herself as Alex, one of her less common aliases. A groan from further in the ally interrupts their whispered conversation as Charlie immediately falls silent letting Mark listen. He silently runs in the direction of the grunts after a few seconds leaving Charlie with the body.

Crouching over the corpse, she begins to search his pockets salvaging a cellphone, 100 bucks, a 44, and some spare ammo stuffing everything in the pocket of her coat. She works quickly and quietly, pulling out her katana and cutting off an appendage at a time throwing them one by one into two garbage bags. She then pulls out a bottle of peroxide and dumps some of it in the puddle of blood watching as it foams taking any evidence of the murder with it. Mark limps over to her grimacing and leans against the wall. "What...what are you doing Alex?" He manages to sigh.

"Listen dude I know it's sloppy but I wanted to help somewhat with the clean up since I killed him. You can fix it if you want but we need to get the body back to my place." Mark groans slightly standing fully and gets a sideways glance from Charlie who hands him one of the bags before walking down the ally. He follows silently as they climb up a ladder and travel by rooftop for the next 30 minutes. When Charlie finally stops and opens the door Mark is swaying and nearly falls down the stairs. She puts her free hand on his elbow and guides him to the couch, having him lay down and taking the bag from him. "You should rest, if you need to shower the bathroom fifteen steps to the right of the couch and on the left," Charlie states as she leaves her small living room. She heaves the bags into the plastic tub she keeps in the second bathroom and dumps in a bottle of sulfuric acid before walking out and closing the door. "And it's taken care of. How you feelin' hotshot?" Charlie asks walking around to the front of the couch. Her question is met with a groan and she rolls her eyes and crouches in front of him. Gently, she pokes around at his torso checking for any broken bones or open wounds. Grabbing her makeshift first aid kit from the kitchen counter she pulls out a needle and floss making a mental note to buy more surgical thread. Sitting with a grunt in front of Mark's legs she begins to work at sewing the open gashes that are large enough to need stitches. She pulls out a few cotton sheets and peroxide and dabs some around the wounds, cleaning them of both dried and fresh blood. She leans her back against the front of her couch closing her eyes and trying to ignore the noise of city life outside of her black curtained windows.

Charlie jumps at a loud groan sounding behind her and immediately stands and turns. "Mark, you can't do that. You need to lay down you have three broken ribs, a fracture in your sternum, and probably multiple wounds on your back." He slowly relaxes back into the couch and reaches up to touch his mask.

"You left my mask on," He whispers.

She nods and mentally smacks herself, "Yeah, sorry I just nodded, and to quote Deadpool bros don't out bros." He turns to her and asks why she apologized. "Cause you're blind, dude." His lips form a small 'o' and he shrugs before wincing. "Alright Mr. I-Beat-The-Shit-Out-Of-Guys-And-I'm-Blind, I'm gonna need you to roll onto your face so I can stitch up your back. And before you ask how I know it's ‘cause you smell like fresh blood." He complies without complaint and Charlie inspects the deep gash on his lower back. "I'm gonna have to take off your shirt, are you cool with that?" Mark nods and lets Charlie remove his shirt careful to avoid touching the cut with the fabric. "This is might sting," Charlie tells him before dabbing a new peroxide soaked cotton sheet on the gash. She feels Mark tense beneath her hands and slowly rubs his back with her left hand, continuing to clean the wound with her right. As soon as it's clean she picks up the needle and floss and begins to stitch him up continuing to massage his upper back with her free hand. "There," She whispers knotting the last stitch, "Want something?" Applying a gauze with tape she stands and helps him sit up, making sure he doesn't reopen the wound.

"Do you have any beer?" He sighs wincing.

Charlie huffs a laugh, "I meant pain killers, but yeah. I've got Corona, Blue Moon, and Budweiser." She walks to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of Smirnoff* for herself and a Corona for Mark. Sitting next to him on the black, now blood covered couch, she opens both bottles handing Mark his and taking a drink of hers. They sit in silence drinking and facing the blank wall in front of them. A thud makes Mark jump and Charlie look over at him. "You okay hotshot?" She asks standing. He nods and she walks to her bedroom to get her black kitten off the mess she made by knocking over a container of bobby pins. Quickly she cleans up and walks out, kitten in hand to plop back down next to Mark. She lets Shadow go on her lap and lets her sniff Mark who gently pets her with his free hand. Taking a swig of vodka, she looks over at Mark noticing a small trickle of blood going down the side of his face. "You've got a cut somewhere under the mask, do you want to check it out or would you rather have me do it?" Mark rests his hands on his mask and slowly pulls it off putting it on his lap. Charlie raises her hands to his face closing her eyes.

"Are you closing your eyes?" He asks confusion clearly heard in his voice.

"Yeah, just in case I can see even though it's pretty dark. Now let me poke you," Charlie states matter-of-factly. She gently brushes her fingers over his forehead following the curve of his brows and the bridge of his nose. Her fingers meet the sticky semi-dried blood on the left side of his face from his eyebrow to just under his cheek bone. "Luckily, it's not that deep so no stitches are needed, you've just got a little swelling so you're going to have one heck of a bruise later." She fishes a small cotton ball and a bandage from her kit and cleans the cut before covering it. "You're gonna want to check on all of those later to make sure they don't get infected." She takes the mask from Mark's lap and gently puts it on him only opening her eyes after he adjusted it.

"Thank you for helping me Alex," He sighs finishing the bottle of beer and placing it on the coffee table in front of them.

"No problem dude," Charlie replies picking up Shadow and taking a large gulp of vodka. She quietly places the fur ball in her cat bed on the small cat tree in the corner of the living room before walking back over to the couch. "You might wanna crash here tonight," She says, grabbing Mark’s empty beer bottle and polishing hers off on the way to the kitchen where she tosses them into the recycle bin, "The only way out is up and I don't suggest jumping from roof to roof when exhausted with fresh wounds. Trust me, it isn't fun." Mark smirks a little and nods. "Good choice, you can sleep in my bed. I promise it's way comfier than my couch."

"No, I'm good with the couch. Besides the light from outside won’t bother-" He starts.

Charlie quickly cuts him off, "There is no light coming in from outside. I have solid black curtains. Before you ask no there isn't anything illegal in here I'm just a little overly sensitive to light, also I've got nyctophilia so... Just sleep in my bed, I'll be fine in here." Mark nods reluctantly and attempts to stand stopping halfway and falling back onto the couch. Charlie walks over to her couch and stands in front of him offering her hand. Mark takes it and Charlie spins so that his arm is draped across her shoulders before bending down to wrap her arm around his waist and helping him stand and limp to her room. Once there, she pulls out a pair of large sweat pants and asks if he wants a shirt, which he declines, before handing him the pants. She pulls out another pair of large sweats and a large shirt changing quickly, placing everything but the cell phone that she took from the guy in a basket on her dresser and tossing her dirty clothes in her laundry basket. Turning around she notices Mark wincing as he tries to take off his shirt. Cautiously she walks over to him. "Would you like some help?" He sighs and shakes his head no before attempting again to remove his shirt before gasping slightly and dropping his arms back to his sides. Charlie moves around to his back telling him not to turn to face her and pulls up the hem of his shirt revealing a very red gauze on his back. Rolling her eyes, she asks again if he wants help.

"Do I have much of a choice?" He asks softly. His question is met with a snarky "What do you think?" and he sighs. Charlie huffs and mumbles something about stubbornness under her breath before gently pulling off his shirt and grabbing a new gauze to replace the blood-soaked one. Once she finished she lets him try to remove his pants until he gives up after hurting himself five times. She has him sit down and quickly takes off his shoes before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants pulling them off. "Your heart is racing." His smooth voice interrupts her as she pulls the sweats up his legs.

"You can hear it?" She asks trying to hide the awe in her voice. She helps him stand and pulls the sweats over his hips before tying the string loosely.

"Yes, are you scared?" He asks.

“Well it’s not every day I get to strip a very attractive guy,” Charlie jokes before explaining that her pulse is always on the higher end no matter what. She helps him lay down and stays in the room until his breathing evens out. Once he's finally asleep Charlie walks out of her room and lays on the couch grabbing a spare blanket from the closet on the way. 

 

 

*Smirnoff 100 proof vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be confusing for you guys, but at first the main characters are going to be referring to each other with the aliases established in this chapter. Okay, enjoy reading! I'll attempt to update regularly (we all know how that works out but I'll try to get better with that.)


	2. Partners in Crime

Charlie wakes with a start, falling off her couch and groaning face down on the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Mark's voice comes from her kitchen. Charlie mumbles something along the lines of "it's okay" into the carpet and curls up into a ball. Slowly she begins to stretch out and sit up.

"What time is it?" She yawns rubbing her eyes, Mark tells her that it's 7:30 am and she moans flopping back onto the floor. "Why are you up at this ungodly hour? Also, where'd you get the suit from?" Shadow wanders up to Charlie and climbs on top of her, setting herself down in the middle of her torso. Charlie smiles and stands cradling the kitten in one hand as Mark explains that he has a job and stopped by his house to grab the suit before coming back to check on her. She smiles to herself before standing, keeping a hand on the couch as she walks around it for support, "You look nice, fancy day job or something?"

Mark chuckles dryly, "Or something," he whispers.

Charlie walks over to him on stiff legs and pats his right shoulder. "'M sure everything's gonna be fine. You just gotta work on this getting the shit beat out of you the night before work thing. It gets easier after you get that sorted out." She grabs a beer from the fridge and walks towards her room playing with the strings of Mark's mask as she passes. Taking a drink of her beer she pulls out a pair of blue jeans and a Sleeping With Sirens t-shirt, quickly changing before heading back into the main room and feeding Shadow. "You want a ride?" Charlie asks absentmindedly she continues when she senses his hesitance, "You're allowed to say no by the way." She sees him nod out of the corner of her eye and he politely declines before thanking her for allowing him to stay and walking up to the roof.

Charlie waits until she can't hear footsteps outside before getting up and kissing Shadow's head. Stretching and cracking her back and neck, she tosses her now empty beer bottle in the recycle bin and walks up to the roof dragging the bin she dumped the corpse into last night up with her. She sits against a vent for what seems like hours watching the sky and listening to city life below. When her feet finally hit the ground it's well past one and the streets are as empty as they will be all day. She walks down to the hospital around the corner and dumps the stinking liquefied human in the toxic waste bin in the back.

Charlie sighs heavily and walks out to the main road. She walks into a deli hands stuffed in her pockets and leans against the counter. "Your regular, Charles?" The shaggy haired lanky man asks from behind her. She nods silently observing the quiet shop and the few customers wandering around.

Placing the exact change for the sub and bag of Doritos on the counter she turns to Gabe and sighs, "Slow day?" He nods solemnly knowing how it will affect his pay.

"What about you, any new assignments?" He asks cleaning up and grabbing his lunch. They walk out back together as Charlie tells him about the guy who's beating up all her targets before she can get to them. "Sounds annoying," the tall, blue haired boy comments around a mouth full of turkey sandwich. 

Smiling softly Charlie continues, "It kinda is, but you should see him work he's pretty efficient. Very nice view as well," she winks earning a scoff, "He seems like you're type too, should I try to play match maker again?" Gabe's eyes widen and he turns to her placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"You will never try to play match maker for me ever; that ended horribly for Stephanie." Charlie laughs and shrugs his hands off her before eating the last bites of her sandwich and promising to not attempt to hook them up. She pushes her deep red, bangs out of her eyes and links her arms with Gabe's skipping with him back to the deli. They recount previous missions and discuss any new rumors for a while before parting ways.

~~~

Charlie pushes her red bangs out of her face and sighs, placing her left hand on the handle of her Katana. She leans her weight on the chimney nearest to her while she recounts the information she’d collected about this mission.

The two men she was after almost always worked together to do the Russian’s dirty work, they mostly hung around back alleys near bars where they could grab women too drunk to defend themselves, they supposedly are huge compared to normal guys, and they drop off their ‘cargo’ at the loading docks every Wednesday.

She peers down at the dock below and tenses when she sees something moving in the shadows. Slowly, she scales the building not letting the shape out of her sight as she does so. Making sure that she’s walking the way she’s supposed to, not that she can exactly forget a habit that had been engrained into her since before she could talk, rolling from the heels of her feet to her toes, she silently glides through the shadows. She sits and waits on the edge of an opening in the rows of large cargo bins before her ears pick up loud pleading and crying coming from the edge of the docks. Smirking slightly, she settles into the shadow and waits for them to pass her.

Before she can make her move the guy from last night jumps in and beats the living shit out of all the guys there and tells the three girls to run. Charlie sits in semi-shocked silence and watches as the Mark gets shot at and evades the scene. The ‘man in charge’, if you can call him that, follows him still shooting.

Trusting that Mark will take care of the guy with the gun, Charlie slides out of the shadows and up to the two unconscious men in the middle of the dock. She quickly gets to work with bringing them to consciousness and torturing information out of them before finishing the job with her hidden blades and disposing their corpses by tying weights to their ankles and tossing them off the pier.

Mark saunters back into the clearing just as she leaves the scene. She turns around at the top of a nearby building to see that the man clad in black is gone and shrugs before turning around and nearly falling off the roof. “Holy fuck! Warn a guy before you do that Mark!” she whispers angrily. He apologizes to her curtly and immediately gets to the point, asking about the two men. “One would figure you’d know enough to be able to tell when people are dead. Hey! Don’t punch me, they were on my list so they were gonna die whether I did it myself or someone else did. Don’t get your panties in a bunch, it’s not like they had any information you wanted. Everything they confessed you should already know.”

Mark clenched his jaw and forced out a breath, “Whatever,” he growled, “Just don’t let it happen again.” Charlie smirks at him before giving a two-finger salute and disappearing into the shadows in the direction of her apartment.

 Once Charlie reaches the opening of her apartment, she drops down quickly peeling off her blood covered clothes and climbing into the shower. She relaxes under the cold stream and massages shampoo and conditioner into her hair. Quickly washing and rinsing her body she stays under the steady flow of water until it stops running red. Once the liquid going down the drain is clear she shuts off the water and grabs a towel from the near empty cabinet. Wrapping it around her torso she steps out of the shallow shower and walks to her room. Quickly, she pulls on the first undergarments her hands touch and a pair of sweats.

Charlie pours some cat food into Shadow’s bowl getting the small cat’s attention. She smiles fondly as the kitten runs in and gently pets her a few times before walking into her living room. “Why are you here?” she asks accusingly, glaring at Mark standing in the shadows. He doesn’t give her an answer and she rolls her eyes walking past him to get a Corona from her fridge, popping the top off on the edge of the counter top.  She grabs the cell phone from the guy she killed two nights ago from the counter and walks over to the silent man. “You might want this by the way,” she slips the phone into one of the pockets of his pants, “I got it off the body of the guy you were beating the crap out of. You could get someone you trust to go through it with you, see if you can find any extra information that you missed when I killed him.” Mark pulls the phone out with his lips pursed and head tilted slightly to the left before pulling off a glove and running his fingers over the phone. He nods solemnly and slips it back into the pocket I put it in originally. “I highly doubt you came here to pout and make out with me. So, care to tell me why I walked out of my room to find you grumping it out in the corner of my living room?”

He cracks a grin and clears his throat, “I want to talk to you about your...habit.” Charlie cocks her head to the side and furrows her brows, ‘Habit?’  “You need to stop killing people.” Her lips form a small ‘o’ when he says this figuring that’s what he meant by habit.

“What happened when we first met won’t happen again, I don’t kill civilians. Well…not ones that aren’t on my list at least. But the ones on the list will die whether I kill them or not, I’m just able to get to them first.” Mark swallows slowly, his jaw clenching as she continues, “But as I said, you don’t have to worry about any more innocent people dying, I’d just finished a job before you two surprised me.” Charlie searches the parts of his face that she can see and easily reads a mixture of shock, confusion, anger, frustration, and a small amount of fear flicker across his features and watches silently as they’re echoed with his body language. He breathes out a sigh through gritted teeth and gives in to her in a way that lets her know that he’s against this with every fiber in his body. “Good, now that that’s settled, get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey guys! I'm gonna try to add another chapter every three weeks. Any-who, hope you liked this chapter, if so leave kudos and feel free to share it if you want. 'Til next time.~


	3. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie visits Mrs. Cardenas and meets up with Gabe

One week and one missing body later Charlie strolls into the deli Gabe works at for their daily lunchtime meeting. She stops as soon as she steps in, noticing two tall suit clad men, the taller, darker haired, with a red and white walking stick. “-orry guys, I don’t have any other information about the poorer complexes,” she over hears.

Brows furrowed and mouth drawn in a tight line she makes her way to the counter. “It’s quite alright,” an increasingly familiar smooth voice says. Charlie stops short in the aisle closest to the counter, eyes wide. “If you have any information you know where to find us.”

Charlie rounds the corner just as the two men turn to leave walking into the blind guy. “Sorry,” she says lightly sending a small smile towards the shorter, brunet man. She sees recognition flash across the taller man’s face and silently pleas that he keeps his mouth shut. “Mind if I ask what two professional looking lads are doing in a place like this?” her question is met with a shout of disapproval from her friend behind the counter and she sends an apologetic smile his way. The brunet introduces himself as Foggy Nelson and his partner as Matt Murdock of the Nelson and Murdock Firm, Charlie smiles and shakes their hands introducing herself with her actual name.

“We were asking if he knew anything about the situation the apartment complex a few blocks over,” Foggy sates. Charlie’s lips form a small ‘o’ as she nods in understanding. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything, would you?”

“Nothing you guys don’t know already. I’ve only been past there a few times and from the sound, and looks of things, it’s getting pretty run down. The landlord supposedly was going to start projects to fix it up, but I never found out if he did,” Charlie explains smoothly, “and even if he did start, I highly doubt he ever finished the job.” Her last statement gets a confused glance from Foggy and Matt tightens and loosens his grip on his walking stick. “He disappeared about a week after word got around about the projects. No one’s seen him for about a month.” This gets a surprised blink from Foggy who turns to Matt, the latter brows drawn and deep in thought. “Do-does that help at all?” Charlie asks in fake concern. The boys nod and thank her quickly before leaving.

“Nicely done Charles, didn’t think you were good with guys,” Gabe grins earning a scoff and an eye roll.

“Thanks for the compliment Blue, but you of all people should know how great I am with them,” Charlie winks. Gabe huffs a laugh before grabbing their lunches from the back. He flips the sign on the door to ‘Closed’ and holds the door open for Charlie. She walks through with a nod and begins walking to the table behind the deli followed by Gabe.

“So, tell me Ms. Good-with-the-fellas,” Gabe starts getting a laugh from his friend and colleague, “How’s work been?” Charlie retells her experience from the dock the prior week and warns him against making any messes.

“This guy is so stupidly innocent. He followed me home to get me to promise not to kill anyone. Of course, I only promised not to kill unnecessarily, but he’s a persistent shit and I’d rather not have to run into him on a job again. It should be in your best interest to avoid him while crossing names off your list as well, he’s a pain in the ass and will do anything but kill to protect his city, even if he’s protecting it from the wrong people.” Gabe nods in understanding and pats her shoulder sympathetically. They finish their lunch with an exchange of any and all information that may be helpful with hunting down the remaining people on their lists.

Charlie roams around the lower parts of the city for about half an hour before strolling into the apartment complex the lawyers were asking about. She knocks on the rickety door of Elena Cardenas and waits patiently for her to answer. A smiling Elena opens the door, “Hola, mija!” she exclaims her smile growing, “Como estas?”

Charlie grins at the familiar lady, “Hola Elena. Estoy bueno, y tú?” They continue the conversation inside her small apartment. After almost half an hour a knock at the door interrupts their conversation.

“Perdoname, tengo que abrir la puerta,” Elena says with a small smile standing from the couch. Charlie nods and gets up looking at the holes in the walls of the old lady’s apartment. A voice she recognizes as Foggy’s floats down the hall towards her along with a higher pitched voice she doesn’t recognize. She steps into the kitchen when they enter, waving a quick good-bye to Elena before slipping out the front door. By the time she makes it back to her apartment the sun has long since set and rush hour of Hell’s Kitchen is over leaving the city in the quietest part of the day, or what Charlie often refers to as, when the city is alive.

She grabs a few pillows and a blanket from her couch after changing into an oversized pullover hoodie and a pair of baggy sweats, and carries them up to her roof. Arranging the pillows on the only spot she ever bothered to clean, next to the chimney, she sits on the makeshift seat and wraps the blanket around her legs. She leans back so that her upper back is pressed against the pillows and chimney. Gradually, she slows her breathing, deepening it as well, and relaxes her body. Letting her mind wander, she finds herself thinking about her younger years. She may only be 20 but she’s seen more death than most people twice her age have.

Being the oldest child, Charlie was recruited into the Assassins Bureau before she could talk. By the time she reached the age of seven she could fire any gun she was handed (given they weren’t larger than her) and could hit a moving target with throwing knives from over 40 yards away. She was assigned her first job at the age of 11, the kill was quicker than she’d expected and her ‘tutor’, Natalia Romanova, showed her the quickest and easiest way of cleaning up the mess left. The femur of her first kill was taken back to the bureau and she oversaw the cleaning of it and got to pick what weapon it was made into. The white bone was fitted to become a handle of a katana no more than a day after the kill. At the age of 13 she and her eight-year-old sister were orphaned when their mother and three-year-old brother were kidnapped and killed. Charlie had been kidnapped as well but only managed to get free and kill their kidnappers, five adult men, after her family members were killed. Her sister jumped off the roof of their apartment building two days later. The next thing she remembers was Blue’s face as she was pulled out of cryo-freeze for the first time.

She wakes up to the first rays of sunlight hitting her face. Slowly she stretches, groaning at the feeling of her muscles being pulled to their limits. She shivers slightly in the crisp morning air and cracks her knuckles. Sighing heavily, she stands and looks out over the city bathed in early morning sunlight. Carefully making her way down the stairs with everything from the roof in a bundle, Charlie cracks all the joints she can. Once everything is back where it was the night before, save the blankets which she puts in the washing machine, she gets ready for her day.

Silently she goes through her morning routine of feeding Shadow, showering, and eating before she finds herself sitting at her small table with a small desk lamp illuminating a pile of files she’s collected from her recent victims. Three hours later she’s halfway through the thirtieth file with three pages filled double-sided with neat Yiddish notes when she’s interrupted by familiar footsteps descending the stairs. “Hello Blue, what brings you to stop by this fine morning?” she asks pulling out another sheet of paper without turning to the new comer.

He walks straight to her fridge grabbing two bottles of vodka and popping them open before strolling over to the table and handing her one. “I came to see if you got any new information,” he starts placing a black folder on the table and sitting across from Charlie, “also I came to let you read over some info I gathered.” Charlie finishes the last notes from the file and tosses it onto the pile of read ones, looking up and cocking an eyebrow.

“Latin?” she asks trading papers, she gets a nod from Gabe and purses her lips, “Yiddish as usual.” He nods and they set to reading each other’s notes and making mental notes of information relevant to their respective lists of targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, if so feel free to leave kudos or share it if you want. 'Til next time.~


End file.
